bastard_webtoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dongsoo Seon
Dongsoo Seon (선우 동수, Seon-u Dongsu; "Seonwoo Dongsoo") is the father of Jin Seon and the executive CEO of G Corporation.Chapter 3 History His past is still unknown but he is known to have been very successful at a young age, and has been killing since his marriage. Appearance Dongsoo is a tall, well-built man with a notably defined musculature and neat brown hair. He has been noted to be a very handsome gentleman by several people. Personality Dongsoo is a charming man possessing a certain charisma and intelligence. He often gives off a very approachable and friendly aura to others, and is considered a generous and loving person to the general populace, when he is not being a sadistic psychopath Dongsoo has a murderous side, he will sometimes let this side show in chapters. According to Jin, Dongsoo has certain standards on females he finds attractive and worth murdering. These standards include:Chapter 24 *Colourless rather than dyed hair *Neat, plain clothes and makeup rather than girls with an intense, serious look *Preference for puppy types over kitten types *Preference for cute girls rather than mature women *Preference for round faces rather than long ones *Preference for kind eyes rather than fierce ones Jin also mentions that his father has an obsession with social standing and a fake reputation.Chapter 35 In Jin's eyes, Dongsoo is an extremely bloodthirsty, manipulative, and abusive individual, as well as a two-faced liar, willing to blackmail, use, or kill anyone who stands in his way in order to get closer to his main goal. His victims include his own son, as seen when he tells Jin he's willing to use his feelings for Kyun Yoon to his advantage. He even forbids Jin from working out, so as to keep him physically weak in case he plans to go against him. Dongsoo has a twisted sense of morality, likely the result from years of mercilessly killing others. He believes that murder is natural, and that since people kill other people indirectly through bullying or firing poor people for profit, it is the same as directly killing them. He also claims that what he does isn't for 'fun', but a necessity, like eating or sleeping. It is revealed later on that much of his apparent abuse against his son is the result of Jin's paranoia and amnesia and Dongsoo's own murderous nature. He and pre-amnesia Jin actually loved to torture and kill people together, which is why Dongsoo tried to go back to that routine, only to be dismayed that Jin had developed a disgust for it.Chapter 89 He is very protective of Jin, and quickly loses his calculating and cunning mentality when Jin's life is threatened, causing him to become sloppy in his murders and prone to anger. Plot Prologue Dongsoo was first seen in the manhwa gently punching his son, scolding him for not listening to his tutor. Upon seeing his son understand, he then told the tutor he was off to attend a business trip in the Philippines and told her to keep watch of Jin while he was gone. He then exchanged his goodbyes with them along with telling Jin to listen to his teacher while he was gone. After Jin made small talk with his teacher and lied about going to the bathroom, Jin then grabbed the wrapped hammer hidden in behind the painting and mercilessly knocked the teacher out stating that the times where his father went on "business trips", were the exact same dates that certain women disappeared. The plot continues in a mind game between Dongsoo and his son, JIn, and their attempts to kill(in Dongsoo's case) and protect(in Jin's case) a certain person. Abilities Athleticism: Dongsoo has proven to be incredibly ruthless and more than capable of killing even grown men with seeming easeChapter 12 showing absolutely no hesitation when it comes to ending someone's life.Chapter 76 However, this does not mean he is skilled or experienced when it comes to physical combat. He was noted to have a lack of fighting experience and this lack of experience was notably highlighted when Mandeuk overwhelmed and knocked him out in their one-sided scuffle. Manipulative: It is noted that Dongsoo has rather incredible manipulation skills, seeming to possess effortless ease in tricking others into getting what he wants. Extremely calculative: '''Dongsoo appears to always be a step ahead in the game throughout the episodes, and it is seen that he always has a plan, which he follows through calmly and precisly. '''Chess master: '''Just about everything in the comic is involved with Dongsoo somehow. He manipulates every single important character in the story in order to confuse everyone or turn them against each other. '''Stalking/Teleportation: Dongsoo has the skill to secretly stalk the person he is interested in. This is a common attribute even almost every killers have, although readers name it teleportation.This ability has earned him the title "Stalking Horse ''and ''Slenderman" ''by fans. (Also he magically appears everywhere despite being a CEO and a murderer.) Quotes *"''The reason I gave you "the stuff", was not because of money. It was for those girls who briefly gave me pleasure... for their new lives and for a beautiful farewell. It's love. Love!! Love, I say." *"The world is much more fair than you think, so if you get something...you always end up losing something else. (...) But there are forms of happiness where you don't lose anything.(...) They are...kindness, service and...love !" *"Hitting a person and stabbing a person are fundamentally the same...Whether you kill people directly or indirectly it's fundamentally the same." Notes & Trivia *He has been seen smoking quite a few times throughout the manhwa, although whether it is an addiction or not is unknown. *The fandom often joke that he has teleportation abilities because of his ability to be in the right place at the right time. *Dongsoo was the person to purchase the painting that the hammer is hidden behind in the bathroom as seen in Ep. 92's after-credits panels. It was by a French painted by Thomas Couture entitled "A Father and His Son". He presumably bought this to show Jin his love for him, despite what they were doing and the risks. It is also noteworthy that Dongsoo jumps off the roof with this painting in Ep. 92, possibly referencing what Jin said in Ep. 91 about if his father loved him then he'd die with him. References Category:Males Category:Deceased